<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Usdi Soquili by Lykkirykki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784388">Usdi Soquili</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki'>Lykkirykki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver Stars + Wanted Posters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Foals, Cherokee Language, Gen, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Irish Angus MacGyver, Irish Language, Origin story of Phoenix and Cherokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Soquili lay in a bed of straw nuzzling what looked like a spindly creature covered in black and white splotches. Two knobby legs stretched out in front of it’s slightly oversized head. A pair of black patches covered two dark brown eyes with a long white blaze between them. Despite the little foal’s awkward appearance it was the most beautiful little horse Jack had ever seen.”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“Áengus, the little wisp is strong enough ta stand, she might just make it.” Daídeo said softly through the door. Angus looked up from his clenched hands to the door. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed since Éibhear brought the sickly gray mare and her equally sickly and weak dappled filly home from the Traveller horse market. </p><p> </p><p>The origin stories of our favorite Sheriff and Deputy’s loyal steeds and why they earned their names</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver &amp; Harry Jackson, Jack Dalton &amp; Jack Dalton Senior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver Stars + Wanted Posters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Usdi Soquili</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I heard what happened in tonight’s episode and I don’t ever plan on watching the recent seasons. I’ve been working on this little story before and I decided tonight would be good for the first chapter.</p><p>I would recommend reading at least part of Ballad Of Red Dog MacGyver to understand the universe this fanfic is in a little better </p><p>As usual here are the translations :)<br/>Usdi Soquili: the title itself translates to ‘Little Horse’ in the Cherokee language</p><p>Daídeo is the Irish equivalent to Grandaddy and is the informal form of séan athair, meaning grandfather </p><p>Soquili: is ‘Horse’ in Cherokee </p><p>Áengus is the Irish Gaelic equivalent of the name Angus and is pronounced “inn-gess” </p><p>And Travellers are a nomadic group of Native Irish who are famous for their horse fairs, and sadly a lot of the horse in the markets are abused saved for a select few. Rated T just to be safe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jack! Jack! Soquili just had her foal!” Those words woke Jonathan ‘Jack’ Dalton up even from a dead sleep. He nearly tumbled out of his bed getting tangled up in the bedclothes. His father was already out in the hallway wrestling on a shirt. “Hurry up Jackie!” He encouraged, calling his son by a name Jack never was able to shake off, “Ye want ta see yore foal don’ yeh?” Jack shot off the floor and pulled on his boots, not caring he was only in his nightshirt.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Since both men were named Jack, neither one did know who the stable hand was calling to so they both charged out the front door. The nightly chill didn’t hit Jack even when he tore through the yard at full speed toward the stables. Jonathan Senior, or more well known as Pops wasn’t far behind him. Soquili was his prized mustang mare he caught and tamed himself. If something was wrong with her and Pops wasn’t there to care for her, he would never forgive himself. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Everyone is fine, there’s no need to worry.” The stablehand, named Daniel, assured them both. “You can see the happy family if ya want, the little feller is just about to stand up.” Pops smiled at his son, “well come on now, don’t be shy Jackie.” Jack quietly walked over to Soquili’s stall to see the new arrival. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soquili lay in a bed of straw nuzzling what looked like a spindly creature covered in black and white splotches. Two knobby legs stretched out in front of it’s slightly oversized head. A pair of black patches covered two dark brown eyes with a long white blaze between them. Despite the little foal’s awkward appearance it was the most beautiful little horse Jack had ever seen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The little fellow noticed Jack at the door of his and his mother’s stall. Or that’s what it looked like to Jack, because the moment the foal faced Jack’s direction he started to try and get to his feet. The little paint stumbled a bit before gaining his balance and pricking his ears up as if in triumph. He shook himself before walking over to investigate who was at the door on wobbly legs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s a little colt, an’ it looks like he wants ta say hi.” Pops commented, laying a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack looked over at his father with big eyes “can.. can I?” He asked hopefully, gesturing to the stall door. Pops nodded with a proud smile forming on his tanned face. Jack returned the smile and hurriedly said “thank ye!” He opened the door slowly and sat down in front of the tiny foal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What’s his name, Jackie?” Pops questioned, watching the star of the night slowly but surely make his way to his new owner. The tiny colt finally reached Jack and nuzzled his face before laying down in Jack’s lap. He looked up at his mother and let out a tiny squeal of a whinny. As if he were telling his mother he succeeded in walking so far.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jack ran his fingers through the foal’s soft mane. “What is Soquili’s name from?” He asked, managing to tear his eyes away from his young friend. “Cherokee, it means ‘horse’ in their language.” Jack nodded, instantly making up his mind right there. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Cherokee, his name is Cherokee.” He said, looking back down at the little colt. The newly named Cherokee looked up and gave a little wicker. As if he was agreeing with his new name. “I think he likes it, Jackie.” Pops said with a smile. Jack smiled gently at the little colt and nodded. “Cherokee it is, then.” He murmured. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cherokee gave a little snort and reached up to nuzzle Jack’s chin. Jack’s dark eyes twinkled when a soft, pink tongue licked his face. “Hi, Cherokee.” he murmured, “I’m Jack, I’m yore partner.” The oversized head nodded as if in greeting and one more squeal shook the foal’s tiny body. Cherokee nuzzled Jack one more time before snuggling down into his lap and promptly falling asleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jack looked up at Soquili with affection shining in his eyes. “Do ye accept me as yore Baby boy’s partner, Darlin’?” He asked. Soquili answered by standing up and walking over to him and nuzzling his dark hair. “Aye, I think she does.” Pops said gently, smiling when his son chuckled as Soquili’s whiskers tickled his own whiskered face. “I think she does, Jackie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>